The invention is related to providing a signal processing system of a multiplexed fiber Bragg grating sensor using a CDMA(Code Division Multiple Access), including a LED (Light Emitter Diode) as a light source and for enabling a CDMA approach for stabilizing a signal process thereto, thereby simplifying a system configuration.